Appearances are Deceiving
by Glorioux
Summary: Lucius, a non-reformed Death Eater, is divorced and on-probation. Hermione who loves Draco was kidnapped by the Grangers, and her father might have been Voldemort. Blood-racist LM is forced to go with her on a mission, and they fight non-stop. She suspects him of kidnapping Draco to keep them apart, but not for long, DM is coming, to be deleted on 9-2017HG-DM' & LM? Mature.
1. Chapter 1 Must Travel

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new develoment are my intellectual property

A/n Another short 2 or 3 chapters with a possibility of more. This one has and ending of sorts. A rabid non-reformed Death Eater might or not get the witch, or end up very much alone.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I understand Draco's desire to withdraw out the public regard, and even his craziness for the Muggle monastic life; and his wish to be with other magical beings, whose minds were challenged during the war. Another hit from the boy-who-should-have, die…, ehem. But it is your fault, after all you refused to shag him, that shouldn't had been too hard, after all the ones of your kind do it easily enough."

The facilitator said for the third time, " You need to refrain your slurs, we might be here to see you, but I am a trained Auror." He stopped at the arrogant wizard's sign to zip his mouth.

"And, you, Miss You, let your wonder boy drag old and young men, and, even, 'idiotic witches' alike in such folly. And last but no least, drag Severus with him. Imbeciles that is what they are. A Vow of celibacy and poverty, it won't last. For what two or three years, ha, ha, ha. But You, that is not what you are here for, is it?

"Once again, the name isn't You, it is Hermione Granger, and you might call me Miss Granger, or any other appellative, as long as it is neither racially biased nor insulting."

"That is why I refrain to address you as anything. You, is good enough, since the names I find suitable to use around you, might land me in Azkaban, and we don't want that." He replied with sovereign disdain, while looking at his perfectly manicured nails. Not once did he lift his eyes to look at the witch, sitting right in front of him.

At the other end of the table, Smith and Cumbent, her assistants boiled in anger at the Dark fool's words and poor behavior. Both admired their boss, the youngest head of a Ministry in hundreds of years, however, she refused to exert the power of her position to make the Dark Wizard comply, or not.

She stood up, obviously making an effort to restrain her anger; one that those who knew it, feared; it was an effective tool that worked even at the Muggle Ministry. It might had something to do with the feeling of thousands of insects crawling inside your body, when she looked at you and her eyes shone red.

 **Chapter I.**

Only a few closed associates knew a small secret related to the famous fighter of the light. She might be a Muggle, might being the key element, because next to nobody really knew. Hermione had been attacked by a former Death Eater outside the ministry, less than a year before, and a Muggle law man had found her.

She was taken to a Muggle Hospital, and they blood typed her, she was found to have an extremely rare blood type. She needed an urgent blood transfusion, and the parents were found and tested. They had to be restricted and brought by force, saying they didn't want to have any dealings with her.

She had some blood element that couldn't be identified, and they should have been a match.

They weren't even close. The clinic trained in such cases, and immediately alerted the right office. The Grangers assured the Muggle authorities, over and over, that they were the parents.

Meanwhile the Muggle Ministry had been contacted, after eyewitness alerted the Aurors , "We tried to do something, but it was too late, Miss Granger was put in inside a Muggle machine with a flashing light." And she was finally located.

Of course Hermione was transferred to Mungo's, and blood replenishers were given; however, the can of worms had been opened.

An investigation ensued; and the Grangers couldn't be found. It wasn't hard, she found her parents in the same place where they had stayed in Australia before.

And many questions had been answered for Hermione. She finally understood her parents' relative coldness and less than stellar treatment. They argued that fear had made them behave badly; it started when found out about her magic when she was a toddler; and it was later found out that they had punished her when she was but a tot. She had received harsh corporal punishment whenever she would climb on her toy broom, and would try to fly around their home.

Her magic was bad enough, but worse was their fear of the 'tall Dark Man,' who had found them more than once while walking, and they'd managed to lose him in crowds. They said it was the devil wanting her for nefarious purposes, indeed.

During their interrogations it was clear that they had long wanted her out their lives, welcoming her desire to spend the long summers away from them. After they were given Veritaserum, shecfound she wasn't the Grangers', and they had kidnapped her. They had been unhinged after Dr. Grange's third miscarriage .

Dr. Jane Granger, who had been suffering severe PPS (depression after pregnancy), had followed a young woman pushing a perambulator. The baby inside was glowing, and she'd thought that it was due to a battery opperated light; she attested to that under Veritaserum. The young lady dressed in rather odd clothing, was walking with a tall man wearing a long dark coat. They were arguing, and after things got heated, he pulled her to the side of the adjacent building. At this point, the interrogation ceased, and the memory was extracted.

From what was known from the voices and event still imprinted in the long ago memory, and they were able see the events from that day.

 _The young woman calls him Tom, over and over. "...Tom, and she is my baby, and no, you won' t raise her to be your second in command. I don't care if you already 'marked,' her and shared your powers with her, and cannot take them back. I am telling my husband, whose baby she is, he will be glad to raise as his own...and yes I might have thought I loved you before; but you forced yourself on me, I was too young…You are wrong she is not yours…"_

 _In the memory they 'see' the woman. She is a petite woman, dressed in elegant robes, witch's robes, her hair is long and a mass of curls, and he is very tall, and could be the Dark Lord._

 _While they are not paying attention, Dr. Granger picks up the sleeping bundle, a three week old baby, and puts her inside the large shopping bag, and mingled with the crowd. She gets in her car and hears a chilling roar, but she closes the door and drives as fast as she can. Her husband, looks glad to see her happy, and after not seeing reports on the telly, he is happy to keep his mouth quiet._

 _Within a year the baby starts floating things around the house. She thinks the child is possessed, and she is denied food and water regularly. In her memories she punishes the little witch, severely, for floating on top of her play broom. They move several times, the man is closing on them. Until one day, when Hermione is one or two or three years old, she can't remember, the man is gone._

Hermione cried at the memories. The Aurors who saw it later to try to identify the witch, all had different reactions, some would hurt her, as Harry's did.

The rest was hearsay, the man was indeed Tom Riddle, the woman a witch, who was later identified as a daughter of a great house. She was married to someone well known. She was contacted, and all that could be said, is that Hermione had changed some. It was said thatt Hermione had refused to meet the woman, even when she had come crying to the MoM. She was upset about being Voldemort's child, her mother was at fault. And why hadn't she try to find her before?

Others knew that the dislike for her 'mother' worsened after Harry watched the memories, for the ongoing investigation. He treated her as if she was tainted, and decided to seek mental peace, away from her.

He blamed her for having tainted blood; right at the MoM he yelled, "You have tainted blood, who knows how many times you betrayed me. I feel dirty for caring so much for one of his own blood. I need to find peace; I need to find a way to forgive you." Those who heard him thought he was being a jerk, it wasn't her fault whose child she was.

The Tom Riddle's fatherhood theories were merely a guess, because Hermione and the ones in the investigating room at the time weren't talking. One the Aurors on call was Harry, the other Ron, and the third another an Auror, who had gone off with Harry and his group. They were the ones who had seen the pensive. But many have read the report.

Tom's name was mentioned because the angry little witch's eyes although not quite red turned into bright orange. After the revelation, the same happened whenever she was angry.

In the Muggle woman's memories she would levitate as she got older, thus she was indeed powerful, and often looked at Dr. Granger with those reddish eyes, and the tips of her hair would be in fire. And how about her index finger, that shut fire and burnt things around the Granger's home. Which also came back after she saw the memories. Somehow she had inhibited all those traits as she got older, surely the Granger's had punished them out from her.

That was information that Zacharias Smith could have cleared, his mother's family had a strange trait, their witches' eyes would turn orange when angry, and the tips of their hair as well, and at times they would be on fire, that wouldn't burn them, just for effect; now the fingers shooting short bursts of fire, those were not from his mother's side.

Now as far as everyone was concerned, and to everyone but a few, she was still and would always be a Muggle, as per her wish. At least for the meanwhile, until she had more facts.

With her former kidnappers she showed little mercy, Obliviated them again, and off to Australia, to the life they had formed. Their memories as Grangers were forever gone. She ordered their house burned down once she took all she'd had wanted out of there, and that chapter was closed.

 **Lucius and his new mission**

Smith watched with growing interest, he was sure that Hermione was his sister older than him by less than a year, it all fit. He already admired her, and the undeniable filial love filled his heart.

His baby sister had been snatched by Muggles when she was less than a month old, his mother had nearly lost her mind when the baby had been found, dead, and hardly recognizable, or so everyone was told. Now he saw it as Riddle's plot to deceive his mother and able to continue the search uncumbered.

The Riddle suspicions came from his father, he had extreme hatred for the Dark Lord, his family had once sympathized. And by the way, he secluded his mother until this day.

Nobody had ever told him that, and there was not way to prove one way or the other. He still thought the Hermione could be Voldemort's daughter on account of the fire streaming fingers, Besides the best evidence, that she was his siste without a doubt, he carried in his pocket, reduced to a small square and safely secured. He would confront Hermione one day, soon. He wanted all of them to be a family, and would get his stubborn sister to know all the facts.

And he'd put two and two together. First, he had witnessed his mother's renewed sadness, and she had come to the MoM too often, lately. "Zach, darling, I went shopping and wanted…" and would look around…aha, looking for Hermione; and he added the facts, namely: The alleged mother had been identified; she had been notified; she had tried to see the stubborn Hermione more than once; Hermione refused; his mother looked as if she were in mourning, again; and his mother, stubbornly, hugged the witch whenever she was given a chance, and kissed her when greeting and whe saying goodbye, and was happy for days. Those days Zacharias had to smile, his mother was a bit cunning, how could she refuse her hug, one she had been glad to receive before she knew who her mother was.

The hair and the eyes, were a bonus, and he was getting ready to spring it on his reluctant sibling.

Thanks to his wife Ginny he had the cinching evidence. Theirs, Ginny and his, was an arranged marriage, thanks to her parents who had paid the Weasley her weight in gold. They wanted a large family, and when they heard Harry was leaving, they jumped to the first place, in front of the waiting line for the fertile witch. And they made an offer that Molly couldn't refuse. Not only would their child, Ginny, be properly taken care of, but also the parents.

Ginny was upset at both Harry's leaving, and the fact he had donated what was left of his Black fortune to his best friend and sister, not to Ron, to Hermione. He'd told her that he owed it to his sister for killing her father, another evidence for Zacharias as to the identity of Hermione' father, namely: Tom Riddle. As for the money, Hermione put it away, it was foolish, and she knew he would be back sooner than later.

Hed asked Ginny to find him baby pictures of Hermione. But the big finding came while she searched. The unwise kidnapping parents, had kept the fancy wrap she was bundled on. It was the only way to make her stop crying, and she carried the wrap until she was seven or eight. Surprisingly it stayed pristine just with a rinse.

Zacharias nearly fainted just a few weeks ago, when Ginny, had 'burrowed' it for him during one of her visits at Hermione's flat, she chose one of two...It was one the wraps made for the family's children, from a rare Afghan magical breed. There might be others but he doubted it, the weave was exclusive, it had the family's name written in code.

The picture of Hermione at the age of one could have been the one from Zacharias, and exactly the one of his mum.

He had an old aunt whose name had been Hermione, and he knew she must have the same small mark with her name, inside her thigh. His mother was also a Smith, and all Smith's did, the mark with their name was predetermined at birth. The curly hair was his mother's, his and Hermione's. He had his mother's coloring and her blue-grey with gold specs, which was a little strange, and her mother's eyes and lighter color hair or not, she was his sister.

Unknown to Zacharias, She had noticed discrepancies from the pensive and a slight colovario charm was unconverted by her. Her hair had turned a shade lighter and her eyes the blue grey of and there a slight change on her facial bones, but nothing very noticeable. But she reversed the charm. 'It will stay until later," she'd told a close friend, and also that she remembered doing it.

"I must have been four or five, and wanted to look more like mommy, thinking the change would have make me more lovable. I guess I forgot about the charm until now." She reversed it, look, and put it back, no, not yet.

Needless to say his father had not welcomed the idea, he was sure. But now, considering that the Smiths never managed to have a daughter, he had reconsidered since. Zacharias, had been commissioned by his father, to manage a project; to keep tabs on the witch.

His parents should have been Slytherin, both of them, instead of a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. Whenever they went to his house, and Hermione was visiting, Zacharias mother, who next to Hermione looked like they were related, would give her great hugs; and Hermione would try to keep her distance. His mother wouldn't relent, and he could see Hermione caving in.

Mr. Smith, saw his wife on Hermione, and he forgave her for her slip, it had been his fault after all, she was in love with Hermione's father, and his parents had made the contract go through. So now, the entire family was after Hermione accepting her roots. A team effort, that was the way Zacharias saw it, but without all parties involved necessarily sharing all the information.

Ginny was excited to think Hermione was her sister in law, and helped Zacharias on his quest. With Harry no longer in the picture, no need to be jealous, besides her marriage to the pompous Zach had turned into a good thing.

He was haughty with others, and funny and warm in their home. He was a good lover, no, he was an excellent lover, plus he was unselfish, and worshiped the ground she walked. She was Ginny Smith, not Mrs Potter; and they were established and very rich. Best, she didn't have to worry about the legion of admirers and fans after Harry, and she was #1 in Zacharia's heart.

Zacharias had not told anyone, that he suspected the father was Voldemort, which turned out to be a good thing. There were already enough Death Eaters that would be vying for her hand, well, for Tom Riddle's daughter's hand.

And Ron, what happened to him? Well, that was a tough call. He had thought Harry foolish on his quest, and he remained friendly with Hermione, yet, he kept his distance, or at least it look that way. He had recently taken a sabbatical, because he was "busy" on a project. A project financed by unknowns, but he wasn't telling anyone.

 **Lucius and the request**.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am going to give you a last chance to address me properly, or I will have you detained for disrespect to a Minister and continued alluding to racial slurs."

He stood and banged his fist, "You won't do such thing, I haven't alluded to any names. Prove it."

"I heard you," Smith dared him.

"As I did," Cubent corroborated.

"This is a conspiracy. Miss Granger," he spitted the words out his mouth.

"Much better Lord Malfoy. How do you take your tea?"

She pulled the tea cart that had just appeared in the room. He was too angry to answer and dismissed her with a wave of his hand; but when she placed a couple of the tiny Muggle choco-chip buscuits on his plate, he accepted it just to be gracious.

"As I was saying, I need one from a noble house to accompany me to the negotiations, a former Dark Wizard, as you so claim to be. Draco was filling the spot, but now he is gone, you fit the bill perfectly, besides they like your Dark reputation."

"Is that so? Why, because I am Draco's father, a worthless Black he turned out to be. Could you pass some more of the chocolate biscuits?"

Everyone ignored his remarks. "You see the Malfoy's have been so tooted, that only you would do."

"He can go with you, if you would care to tell me, where you have stashed Draco since he decided to stand against me! I have feelers, and some said Draco isn't with them. But wherever he might be, is because you told him to do so." Lucius's arrogant voice made her want to hex him.

Damn though Zacharias, as the tips of her hair turned bright red. A good thing she had worn her camouflage glasses.

"I didn't do such a thing, what he did is not of my business, we dated and then we didn't, not that is any of your business. Furthermore, if anyone has him stashed somewhere, hmm, let's see, that would be you. I am onto you, believe me. I also have the same information, and I believe you took him. Why would he have gone nearly ten months after the others?"

"Nah, no, he is with Mr. I-am-the new-coming. What a brainwashed fool, to turn back to the old religion, going to be in a mission as a healer, what a sad fool. A vow of poverty and celibacy, is he an idiot or what, and to drag his brain dead mother, who dared to divorce me to follow his pimply behind. He just waited to go with them. I hold your responsible, your fault, they are polluted with your Mudblood ideology, you, Miss Muddy who would never understand."

Bloody mercies, her finger had burnt a hole in the cushion in the expensive chair in the Malfoy parlor. Zacharias was ready to guffaw.

"You are fined 10,000 galleons. For the racial slur, we all heard it, and one month in Azkaban." Mr. Debeat who was the facilitator/Auror, happily declared.

"I didn't, it might have sounded like that, but I mean—" He was irate, red splotches running across his face.

"Enough. Smith, please accompany Lord Malfoy to his rooms, at wand point, make sure he packs a the appropriate dress robes, and the required sports attires. You are dismissed. Is either this or Azkaban, or this and Azkaban, take away his wand as well, and I 'll manage it."

"Ah for sake appearances we will be sharing the same suite. You suppose to be my current love, the group we are seeing will trust me more if I am going out with you. This way the Aurors coming with us, will only be guarding one suite, they will stay in one of the rooms."

Her face was no longer angry, but mischievous. "You may have to hold my hand and whisper sweet nothings, and maybe an occasional snog or two. You haven't have a date in nearly one year, it might be good." She winked her eye to Lucius Malfoy, who looked in the verge of bursting an artery.

Smith and Cumbent had to hold their lips tight not to laugh; a thing of beauty, now Malfoy looked ready to barf his stomach contents. She noticed and smiled to them, and Floo to her house to change.

When she arrived she found an owl. "There is an island that belongs to Malfoy, I am trying to hire a wizard who brings supplies ocassionally. He asks for 500 Galleons but will take Muggle Euros, around 100, 000. I'll need you to ..."

She danced a little happy war dance. She hoped they were on the right track, she missed him so.

A/n let's hear from you, this makes three.


	2. Chapter 2 Traveling with the Snake

**DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new develoments, are my intellectual property.**

 **A/N So here we are, now be ready for the wild ride, Lucius cannot behave, and he is bound to find things are not as they seem. Warning, never assume you have guessed it all. This is not a drama, yet, it is my intention to play with Lucius.**

 **One long or two shorter more chapters after this. It has an ending, of sorts.**

 **Traveling with the Snake**

Right before she left she got another owl, she read the chicken scrawl.

 _I have gigantic news. Narcissa is now, ready? Narcissa Lestrange. I saw them out sheer luck and asked around. They've been traveling for six months, the three of them. They were with a young witch, that certainly looked like Narcissa. Dunno, but she seems to be their daughter. I think the Malfoy will murder them_.

 _Holly cow, poor Draco, the double dealing mother lying to him_.Thought Hermione, _at least it isn't my problem_...no yet, a Fate laughed.

They arrived to the Spanish Resort where the meetings were being held. Hermione had Portkey in the Chanel suit bought for her by the Ministry. She wore a short jacket with a pencil skirt, slit on the side, a chiffon sleeveless blouse, three inch dress shoes, and her hair pinned up.

Lucius looked at her out the corner of his eye, and had to grudgingly accept that she was, hmm, okay, barely pretty. However, her clothes were too alluring, too body fitting, ust unacceptable. So much leg showing, just covered with colorless silk stockings; the view was dusturbing. And she was right about him not being with a witch for a while, but she was off by a lot. He had not been with a witch since the war. His mind drifted to his last years with the Black witch.

 _And why had he not been with a witch for so long? Because Narcissa cried day and night; that imbecile Andromeda would come, and they'd cried together. She cried over Sirus her first love, over Dora her niece, over Remus (a former crush), over all the dark deeds at the Manor, and, and. Andromeda was a blood traitor that abused ,his hospitality, dreadful._

 _Andromeda had poisoned his sweet sheep, his Narcissa, not too clever, her eyes a little bovine, but a nice body, and a good shag. She had been convinced that the Blacks were at fault in the Voldermort debacle. And how her sister had nearly killed Miss Granger, and blah, blah..."_

 _And then she divorced him, claiming his darkness was opressing. An unprecedented divorce, and the evil Black witch did it, very well knowing she was dooming him, in the count they had a son._

 _Perhaps, he could have sex with other witches, but frankly the idea of going after some other wizard made him queasy. Besides having to explain the dry, unsatisfactory climaxes was too uncomfortable. The one time, while married to Cissy, the witch thought he was faking it, and he just was, well, unable_.

Back to the moment, yes at the end of the line, it was all the muddy's fault. If not for her, Draco would be married to a witch who would understand family laws. Now he had to suffer, yes it was her fault.

He walked a few steps behind her, flanked by the Aurors, and he got to check her legs. He wasn't blind, and liked the way her calf muscles flexed, and the sway of her hips, the tiny waist; she was very graceful. He was reminded of someone he had seen before, of whom? And some of her mannerisms were rather familiar, but whose?

And fuck, he was hard, for her? A chill ran along his spine...but he still looked, surreptitiously.

Finally, they arrived. They went into their suite. He found his room barely acceptable, granted he liked the the large assortment of biscuits, marzipan, and turron, _not bad, their sweets look decent._

Damn, he could hear muddy's shower going. And the idea of the witch taking a shower was disturbing. He went into his bathroomand placed his ear on the wall, and could hear her singing. She sang while getting her body wet, naked, soaping her lithe, toned body, a few meters from him. He hated this trip; mostly, because he didn't like where his thoughts kept leading him.

Now in their way to an exhibit, he had to verbally attack her, "And once again, I accepted to come with you in this stupid mission, but I cannot go with you nearly naked, dressed as a strumpet."

She looked at her clothes incomprehensibly, Draco had liked the clothes; she had bought them with him for this mission. She wore the skinny trousers from the House of Gold, with the matching right-below-the hips tunic, made of a transparent silk, and closed with colored leather strings, under it, a flesh color camisole, short boots, and a mid-thigh short-sleeved coat made of brocade strips.

A modern suitable attire for the afternoon viewing, of the avant-garde works of art of Fulgencio Crisantemus, a new artist up and coming wizard artist. She thought that it would have made for a nice afternoon together. She'd been wrong.

"We really need to recognize our grave mistake. We shouldn't have come together; however, Draco had assured me you would be able to meet the demands of any mission."

She couldn't stop herself, "What, in your opinion, makes me dressed as a slag?"

"Wearing your underclothes in the outside." Was his curtly, fast answer.

"No I am not." She looked at the tunic, as she gave her coat to the attendant. "You are just not into modern fashion."

His eyes were about to bug out when he saw her without the coat.

"I am going to tell you what, you walk on this side, and I will view the other side. You are practically naked, and it is more than I can handle. Is this acceptable?" He tapped his foot angrily.

"Do whatever." Gods, she missed Draco, her husband. They should have waited to marry, at least she would no be feeling as if she were a widow. And she feared and hated this pompous ass, and only because that New York snob demanded it, she'd brought one of the Malfoy wizards, Lucius.

Draco had a blind eye as far as Lucius was concerned, and wanted her to love the monster, no way. She remembered their talk two days after they married.

 _"You need to love him for our sake. He isn't bad, just misguided. He isn't well since Mother left him. Imagine the anger when he finds out about Severus and her. What will happen when he is told that they didn't go with Harry? I wish that she hadn't told me. My uncles Lestrange are wrong for helping them; my aunt Andy is responsible, she hates father. Poor father, and don't forget about the Lady of the Manor, the Malfoy law."_

 _Yes, the damn law, at the time Draco thought Lucius wouldn't demand it, but now alone with him, she worried. Yes, Draco right after they had made love, once again, their last night, and one of his 'by the way' bombs._

 _"My witch, I love being with you, would like to stay inside of you forever. And, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you, seemingly the Lady's law will naturally attract you to Father the longer you are near him, what a relief."_

 _The dirty snake was always springing his 'by the ways,' while she was feeling so great, all seemed well. It was his tactic._

 _Yes, a real relief, and now she was worrying that Draco was warning and preparing her. She should had remembered his words before forcing this anaconda blond snake, to come with her in this mission. Her smart move to keep him busy while her spy searched, was a bad move._

 _Her spy finding were bad enough; Severus had really gone off with Harry. And the rest was was an opportunistic ruse, concocted by the Black sisters; and Narcissa had gone and married her old flames, one of them, the Lestrange brothers._

 _Hopefully Draco was wrong, and his last remark before his lips latched on her nipple, gods she missed him, his words, "Don't worry it works both ways, it will be fine. I love the way you taste. Yeah, I am hard again, gods I love how you squeeze my…"_

 _What was wrong with her? Draco made her brain mush, she should have found out more, and should have told him that she refused the idiotic law, even if it meant their marriage would have to be annulled; well if Lucius would allow it. Thus far it never happened in the history of the Malfoy, Narcissa was an unprecedented divorce; one fought by Lucius till the last minute_.

 _Never mind, don't dwell upon it, he hates me too much, surely Draco was mistaken_. This painting, wow…

"Holly cow, I like the painting, it is quiet good," She whispered to herself. Now her mind was fully engaged in the art _. The colors just make this painting, Fulgencio is a genius. He has an eye for color. It is as if he lived during the time of the great ones. His style reminds me of a young Salvador Dali, but the colors are more eye catching_.

She bent a bit more to admire a detail, and in doing so, her bum stuck out a bit, just enough for Lucius to see it. A dual reaction took place, his mouth went dry at the delectable peach, ripe enough for a bite; as his trusted, finely honed, and unused weapon did a little flip; and his stomach did another one, of revulsion.

Was he, for the fourth time in one day, lusting about little miss muddy, in lower case? How could this be happening? Maybe the old law was hogwash; but why had to be miss peachy making him real hard, without potions? A shiver ran through him, of lust, and disgust, a mix of both.

And the next sight made his eyes see red. One of the Wizards they came to see, one of the Yankees sat on the bench in the middle of the room , his eyes glued to the delectable peach. What lack of respect, what was he, chopped liver? He had come as little miss peachy's beau, as her lover. He hadn't noticed that she was no longer 'muddy,' or the upgraded 'miss muddy,' but was now promoted to a somewhat less pejorative name, miss peachy (lower case.) Not much in the real scale; yes, that was true, but a step up nonetheless.

His eyes narrowed in disgust. He smoothed his linen robe, fixed his hair, and went to pull out his wand. Fuck, no wand...hmm...never mind, it was in her pocket. Peachy had insisted, "I better keep your wand until we return to our room."

He would be dammed, the idiot's eyes were crossing, and was he panting? Lucius came behind him and tapped his shoulder.

The much shorter wizard, whose hair was thinning on the top, Lucius noticed, was a Half-blood working as a liaison. His employer was a Muggle consortium interested in buying Gold Galleons, in exchange for information, and the formation of a new chapter. Their goal was an allegiance.

He tapped again, and hissed in a low voice, "That is my fiancée as you already know. In my country a Wizard respects what is not his. " The other wizard turned a gave him a cold look.

"Are you married? Besides aren't you kind of ancient for her?" He asked Lucius, his arms crossed, looking at Lucius with yankee crudeness.

Lucius recognized the mongrel's look of disrespect for his betters, "Ah, no, but we will be married in the near future," and he twisted his mouth, disapprovingly. The cheeky idiot, he wasn't old, and the twit had obviously forgotten his place.

"And why is she not wearing an engagement ring or your family ring? As far as I'm concerned she is available, until proven otherwise. And maybe the ring on her finger will be M.I.N.E." Marcus, the NY wizard, who had his eyes set on the Britt babe, confronted him; with his eyes still glued on her. The dead wizard was looking at her with rude unbridled lust. Lucius was suspecting the entire mission was a ruse to get the witch. And the short wizard was crossed eye, to top it all.

"You have no right to ask that, I won't repeat it; quit looking at her, right now! Other wizards have disappeared for less than that!" A wandless, yes, one that would make the worm blind… but then he would be found out, and the MoM would find a way to restrict him.

Hermione had heard the raising voices, but by the time that she'd turned around... Oh, no, Lucius already had one of the representatives by the neck, with one hand, ready to kill him, and his other hand was moving and emitting sparkles.

She was about to reprimand him, when she heard, "She is not a trollop; furthermore, you don't look at ladies like that."

She smirked pleased, "Darling, I am done here, let's go to the next room, shall we?" She put her hand on his arm, and pulled him hard to free the trapped wizard.

She was about to thank him for defending her, but he got ahead of her, "I told you how you were dressed, or undressed is a better term. Just look, you are arousing Wizards all over the place; and, frankly, I didn't come here to defend your honor."

He roughly moved her hand from his arm, and grabbed hers, very hard, in anger, " We are going back to the hotel, and you will get in decent attire. If you are with a Malfoy, then play your part, be Lady Malfoy." Oh, oh, he just started a low chain reaction, had called old magic, but it was low grade, not all the words had been spoken; but once going it was a matter of time. The proverbial magic spider had been made aware, and was expediently weaving the web, to trap them like bugs.

"I will not do such thing. Are you blind Lucius? As my father's sister would say, "open those peepers," see how everyone else is dressed here, I have the most clothes by far." She tried to get away from Anaconda Malfoy, her new name for Lucius, but his hold was made out steel. She felt her temper starting to rise.

"Miss Granger, we saw you, please let us take some pictures. " It was their press rep, following them, along with other local reporters. She was a celebrity, something Lucius had not yet grasped. "By the way, the fiery red tips make your hair just to die for."

"Don't you look lovely, a true English rose, and the hair tips are just so hip." Another one said.

Then a French reporter that could had been Severus' sister asked, "Ms. Granger, is that one of the fall designs from the House of Gold? And earlier you wore, the rose and yellows Channel, and the matching shoes and handbag from the Mason Le Chasseur, right?"

"Yes, you are right, I love her taste in clothes. And her penchant for effect, the glowing red hair tips will become a fashion statement." Another reporter said.

Soon they were surrounded by many well dressed Spanish young witches were admiring her.

"Esta guapo pero un poco anciano para ella. Pero el hijo era guapísimo, pobrecita con ese viejillo, y ella es lindisima, no?"

"He is hot but a little ancient for her; poor her, saddled with the oldie, but the son was super cute. She is very pretty, no?"

Lucius had just enabled the translator, "I am not ancient, idiots," he mumbled. At his reaction, Hermione nearly laughed, stupid arse, but her temper was far from cooling, she needed to relax.

A handsome young wizard, approached them, "Herminia preciosa, como estas guapa?"

To Lucius ears, "Precious Hermione, how are you Beautiful?"

"Fernando, ay, Dios." Or, - "Fernando, oh Gods."-

And she ran to him, to Lucius discomfort. And, yes, she went straight towards the Spaniard matador, once he released his strong hold. He had to let her go with so many looking.

Lucius was aghast, the matador's clothes were so tight, that he probably couldn't breath. And he was not wearing a robe but Muggle clothes, as it seem to be the fashion here. He picked up the small witch and twirled her around, while she giggled...Fucking giggling? Had she no self-respect? He is a damn male slag, advertising all his wares... Is the fucker getting hard for her? ...unacceptable, revolting.

Lucius blood had nearly reached boiling point. His hand began twitching, his lips mouthing the start of a very nasty hex.

"Quien es ese, tu padre? No se parece mucho a ti."

Lucius heard, "Who is that, your dad? You don't look alike."

That did it, Lucius grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm, again, "Darling we must go, we will be missing our appointment. By the way I am her fiancée."

The Spaniard answered in Oxford English, "I knew that, Mr. Malfoy," and he winked an eye, "I am a liaison for the Ministry here; Don Fernando de la Plata a vuestro servicio, " he introduced himself to Lucius

"And before you ask, of course I am a Spaniard, but went to school at Hogwarts, with Charles Weasley, a good friend of mine. You might know him. From wizard to wizard, I have been after our little witch here for years. Which reminds me querida," the matador pulled Hermione's other arm, trying to get her away from Lucius. Fernando was nearly as tall as Lucius, and was indeed a matador, a magic one that was.

And looking at Hermione, "Querida, do you want to go clubbing tonight, after you put the abuelito to bed?" Fernando now held her by the waist, nearly melded to his hip.

"No she isn't going dancing, and I am not her grandfather. And you better do less looking and touching. She is nearly a Lady Malfoy, not for the likes of you, a mere peasant. Take your paws off her, immediately," Lucius was about to disclose his wandless prowess, this was way too much. His good will (the little he had), had expired a while ago.

Hermione's had not been able to say one word, between the spats of the testosterone ridden bullies. And her arms were bruised by now.

Fernando was a playboy without rival, not worth one second of her time. To kiss his lips would be akin to have a drink out a communal glass, after everyone, yuck. "Mira, mas tarde querido, later, we must go," she spoke quiet loud. It worked, Fernando had an image to keep, and she knew it.

On the way to the hotel, Lucius was fuming, "You must now see how your manner of dressing, is attracting all kinds of the wrong attention. You dragged me here, pretending to be the future Lady…, never mind. I don't look like your grandfather, do I." He had nearly started a catastrophe, a cataclysmic event, just with a slip of the tongue. He had nearly said all the required words to fully enable the magic fly trap. Lucius and Hermione being the flies to bet trapped. Something had made him stop his words; mostly because the results would make them both miserable; at least at the present time. And partly because, he was not deemed worthy of the witch's favors.

Maybe a good thing, Hermione had a guardian spirit or two, and not necessarily of the angelic sort. And one has deemed Lucius as used goods. Poor Hermione, there were other, long gone, testosterone ridden bullies trying to 'help' her.

She just wanted things to go well. But the trip wasn't going to improve, that would had been too much to hope for. Things can always get worse, as she would find this out within a few minutes. Sadly, she should have stuck to her basic rules, don't play with fire nor with snakes; and she fire seemed part of her make, and she had married into a snake family...Poor witch.

a/n are we having fun? I am...hope you are as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Large Snakes

**DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property**.

 **LARGE SNAKES**

 **Anaconda**

She looked at him carefully, for the first time in a long time. The first and last time she did before...when was it? And she spaced out...

 _Yes, it was when she had first seen him at the bookstore. He was the most beautiful being that she had seen, during her entire young life. He had been her first big crush, but not for long._

 _And, no, he didn't look like anybody's grandfather, he actually looked kind of, hmm, yummy? What had Draco said? "Darling try to really look at him, his magic is strong, and he could be my older brother. Really my love, he is a beautiful wizard. How I wish you could see that. Please try for both our sakes. Love, I never lied to you."_

 _Whereas it was true that he'd not lied, he had told her a very convoluted truth. It reminded her, of those old fashioned romance books' description of sex and orgasms, "…coming together as one, going into the secret place…and a explosion of stars…the tide of the oceans; their bodies became one, and the storm raged, blah, blah." Nothing clear, something happened, something was said, was it a weather report, or what?_

 _He had told her how some obscure Malfoy law, would try to compensate a Malfoy. And, what else, ah yes, with granting relief to his inability to be one with another. To be with another doing what? That was never explained. Yes, and he went on and on…a 500 hundred word, boring metaphor-ridden-explanation, of an an ancient blood magic law._

 _The bottom line was that the law was made to keep all their fortune in one piece, that she understood. Of course Draco had told he it was for the motherless children's protection, when all conditions were met._

 _She should had paid more attention to what Draco was saying, instead of being focused on what he was doing with his fingers, probably intentional. Draco was a 100% Malfoy and a snake, a nearly full grown anaconda. And she needed to stay on her toes around him. All his moves seemed to have a purpose; too bad that he?r brain ceased functioning, when he was at work with her body; she knew it, and he was well aware of that fact._

 _Draco kept telling her to like Lucius, and she knew why, well she thought that she did. She had put most of the scary pieces together. But she was safe, it couldn't happen, not on her lifetime. But yes, he was very yummy. He looked right down tasty since earlier that evening, maybe it was the linen robe_.

"Pay attention, where are you? I had just said that I didn't look like your grandfather," he sounded annoyed.

"You are right, my grandfather wouldn't have been that grumpy." She was laughing inside. He really looked delicious, pouting just like Draco. And she wondered why Narcissa had traded him for Professor Snape...no disrespect, but really. Wait, no Snape, it was worse, Lestrange; but if you thought about it, they were kind of hot.

If he would know the truth about his ex, he, he, he; she laughed inside, again. Well, until the next words came out his spiteful mouth that was. What was he saying?

"Excuse me, I didn't hear."

"I said that you sound like a Black, full of nonsense, thanks Salazar that there aren't many left."

He noticed the witch was now somber and sad. He had touched a raw nerve, but what had he said?

When they arrived at the resort, something warned her, _to your right, look carefully_..and yes, she spotted disaster. Her eyes couldn't believe it. To her right, sitting on a terrace, drinking sangria... she saw none other than Narcissa. She was laughing. And, darn, she sat between a young witch, a copy of her with Lestrange hair, and her two husbands. Across from them, Andromeda sat with a relative of the Lestrange, judging by his hair. And wait, Rodolphus had just wrapped his arm around Narcissa's shoulder, and...they were kissing... No, no, no, it couldn't be.

Fortunately, Lucius was walking with his nose up, looking straight ahead; thank goodness for his superior attitude; he couldn't be bothered with others he deemed inferior, a good thing this time. She walked quickly ahead of him, and he followed, flanked by the Aurors who obscured his view.

Her heart was about to burst, disaster had been avoided, she needed to find and alert them. Meanwhile, she refused to talk to him until they arrived at the suite. She was both mad at him, as well as ready to have a heart attack

She refused to talk to him until they were at the suite. Her heart wouldn't slow down. She needed to think fast.

"Mr. Anaconda, " she raised her hand to stop him. "You need to restrain yourself, you behaved like a thug today. Nearly killed one of the wizards we came to see; you insulted me more than once, and in general, you have no self-control what so ever..."

The Aurors snickered at her pejorative term, one of them was Jerry Smith, Zacharias' cousin, who also was sure she was his cousin. He was near her office in guard duty one day, and had seen his aunt come into Hermione's office. He stayed behind a sliding partition, used to conceal the guards; and he heard her refusal to see her 'mother.'

Besides he had already seen the red hair tips ,and the glowing eyes when she forgot the specs. His sister had the same trait, which was easily hidden with a special tincture, brewed exclusively for the Smith family, yet not available for the stubborn witch. Now when it was set on fire, the Smith witches had an arsenal of excuses.

Yup, her hair was turning red, and when the eyes came, the Malfoy bastard was going to be very afraid, the bugs under the skin had that effect. He had seen evil Death Eaters cry in fear, it was rather funny.

No answer from Lucius, "Mr. Anaconda, I am waiting. Will you refrain yourself from behaving so poorly in the future? "

"No, I won't refrain…wait, what did you call me?" Lucius just noticed the bright red hair tips, probaby a new fashion trend. It wasn't appealing. He looked disapprovingly.

"Mr. A.n.a.c.o.n.d.a, meaning you are an overgrown dangerous snake. You are a Slytherin aren't you. You are large, and you are dangerous. " She paced like a caged lioness, waiting for his answer.

The Aurors were snickering loudly, thinking the witch was ahead.

He tapped his lip with the right index finger, and seemed pensive, "You know, come to think of it I rather like it. I am an anaconda, rather flattering. Yes, you are so right, I am big, dangerous, and can trap little witches, squeeze them, and eat them for breakfast; delectable, whether dead or alive." His eyes full of wickedness and evil intent. Well knowing he had not only use a double entendre, but also a death threat. He followed by smacking his lips. _See how you get out of this, already dead witch, if I could have my way_...

The three Aurors were quiet as mice, waiting for the witch's anger. They'd heard him, he warned her with a non-so concealed death threat, and added the sexual bit. Clever, true, and also recorded, to be presented to the parole committee.

"Great, I am not afraid, Mr. Anaconda," the Aurors' snickers, and Jerry's thumbs up made her happy , "as I was saying, you have one hour to get ready for the reception. Don't let the role playing get to your head. My body, my right to dress as I please. You know? Last I heard I wasn't Malfoy pro, ehm, proper, cough, cough." What was up with the chocking? It happened every time she tried to deny Draco in anyway; unless she was very sly, she was unable to complete a sentence; another Malfoy non-sense, this one Draco must remove, I'm nobody's property.

Lucius stood with his arms crossed, staring at her like she was a bug, but deep inside, he was getting hungry for a witch-meal. The image of his body wrapped around the angry petite peach had made him hard as a piece of marble. He the big snake, squeezing her body with burning passion; his cock doing the killing...The concept of disgusting was losing its hold. Why fight it? Through history higher, superior males feasted upon their lesser females, and even upon their slaves. _But I'll be damned if I show my interest, she will laugh at my face. Hmm, maybe I was hasty about Draco, maybe. What if he marries her...I am in trouble, now If I had been nice to Draco…or to her? She said they dated and then they didn't, meaning what exactly. I damned well know they shagged that night, I know the look of a shagged Malfoy._..

"I will check your garments before we leave. I am not your minion, and won't defend you against the wolves ready to feast on the nearly naked witch. Again if you think you might have a future with Draco, behave as a Pureblood lady would. Otherwise, you will have to take me on a body bind." Yes, very nice, he just couldn't stop being nasty, he wanted to cut his own tongue.

Too bad he didn't look, but her hair tips were on fire, but her eyes were not orange yet. He might have found something out.

She slammed the door, too mad to behave better. She had just taken her boots off and someone was knocking.

"Hermione, please open is Jerry," they were friends as well, "an Owl just came, it is urgent."

'"Pay no attention to the arrogant idiot. You are worth more than him. Your dress like a dream, maybe he is jealous that you look better than him." The both smiled at that, and he left.

She sat on her bed to read the owl, _"I am on my way. The trip takes nearly a day. I wanted to inform you, that you have nothing to worry about. You know I can take care of myself, please owl E (I am being cautious since you are traveling with the arse), and tell her I am fine, and to kiss the baby for me, maybe a little hard since she still holds him inside. Remember that we both love two snakes, and we are equally in trouble for doing so. A joke, smile, you can handle him. Hang on, he needs to be away at least one more day_."

No signature, she so hoped they were right. Thanks to Narcissa for the clues, but she had never gone there, just had snooped while she was still with him. She was also a Slytherin. Oh well _, I'm a lioness in a snake pit. Well, maybe I am also part snake. Wait Narcissa is very bad, married to the Lestrange, I must keep him away._

Now for the dress tonight, she had the perfect one. The backless red clingy silk jersey dress, with the red hooded cape with light gold embroidery. _He was the one who had said the wolves would eat me, so there you go, Little Red Riding Hermione with a red hood._

 **Meanwhile**

 _Interlude_

While Hermione was about to go out her room, in a place faraway, Draco paced the length of the room like a caged beast. He had learned the pacing from his witch.

"The double-dealing-good-for-nothing-snake, to think I felt sorry for him and was willing to share my precious, as in that Muggle book, ha, ha, ha. He can live a shagless life for all I care. We'll move to the ends of the earth, so the compulsion doesn't force me to be generous with 'my precious, ' hmm, it is a good name. Let him drool over her, because I will force him to enact the law, but we will be long gone. To lure me here, to show me a great discovery. Yes a discovery that I am in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by his minions. And when Precious finds out what I did, after she told me her feelings on the matter...grr, I will kill him..."

He screamed until he was hoarse, and when he was done, a large pitcher of lemonade, and a teaspoon of honey appeared on the table, and he threw the pitcher against the wall, and screamed some more.

 _End of the interlude_

Hermione put a few dabs of the perfume Draco, had designed for her for a special occasion. She'd decided today was some type of occasion; but mostly, because she missed him so bad. The moment she placed a drop, Draco felt her. It enhanced their connection, but only one way. He was jealous, surprise. He wished he could say something, give her a clue. Who was she wanting to what? He sat down to concentrate. Had she found someone else already? "And who is Anaconda? I need to get back. At least I need to get out of this bloody room.

Hermione checked herself. Good, darn, I look mighty hot, if I might say so myself. Eat your heart out Mr. Anaconda.

Draco growl with anger, whoever Anaconda was, he better keep his sticky fingers to himself, unless he wished for stumps. Wisely, he blocked the connection, he needed to figure out how to escape this place and get his 'Precious. '

She grabbed her clutch and opened the door.

Right on time, they met at the sitting room. She held the hooded cape draped on her arm. He sat drinking a whisky, dressed in expensive, elegant clothes. A wizard version of Muggle formal wear, worn with a dark green shirt, nearly black, and a large sliver snake brooch instead of a cravat. Yes, he looked regal and well, yummy.

When she entered the room, the Aurors looked appreciatively, too bad she was taken, they all knew about Draco, but she looked too hot for comfort.

He looked stunned, his mouth half open, but, his eyes also showed anger. How does she dare?

He was unhappy, but when she turned around, intentionally, and bent to pick up her 'dropped' clutch, he saw a red haze, and nearly swallowed his tongue.

The dress was held by magic, the back was cut under the waist, as low as you could go, and when she bent to pick up her fallen clutch, he could see she wore no undergarments. That is what he assumed, but he was wrong, she wore Muggle suitable ones. And he could also see her bum to perfection, and the side of a breast when she stretched her arm.

True his cock was happy, but he wasn't, he was ready to have an apoplexy. And in one fluid movement, he stood up and wrapped her in his jacket before she could react.

"Everyone leave the room. Draco is my son, and they are practically married. Yes, that's right. Thus, she is not for public consumption. Miss Peachy did you forget to dress? What were you thinking coming out here before getting dressed?"

The Aurors guffaws made him turn around, and with a Wandless, just a twist of his finger,he wrapped a bandage around their eyes, tapped their mouths, and bounded their hands.

'I won't repeat myself, go to the room and dress, now, and I will choose your clothes myself!"

Hermione was a little speechless for a second, another Malfoy trick right out their bottomless bag. They did wandless, as she had long suspected, and Draco did as well. She had their number, aha.

"Let me go right now, " she ordered him but not mad, she was laughing at his angry display.

And with a twist of her wrist, she set the Aurors free. And now it was Lucius turn to be surprised, but not enough to let her go.

He threw her over his shoulder, and in a couple long steps, he was in her room.

And before she could say a word, he slammed the door shut. He used his wandless to reinforce the door and followed with a silence charm. He wanted privacy, but for what, he wasn't sure. It just felt like the thing to do.

In that moment someone was trying to come in the suite from outside. The Aurors got ready, pulled out their wands, and opened the door slowly.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Err Miss Black what…"

"Sorry, wrong door," Miss Black, or whoever interrupted Jerry. "Wait..."Her voice sounded slurred, and what were the Lestrange brothers doing? They also seemed to be feeling too happy and reeking of liquor, doing...Bollocks, one was kissing her shoulder, and the other holding her from behind, his hands nearly, not nearly, he was grabbing her breasts. The Aurors looked at each other with dismay.

She giggled looking at Jerry, and at the other two Aurors' faces. They looked funny. She giggled some more, while her whatevers kept at their own pursuits, with her body.

"Sorry Mr. Aurors, we took a wrong turn. We drank too much sangria, my husbands are just being bad boys, ta, ta," she waved good bye, and they walked away from their suite, nearly shagging.

Jerry finally closed the door, "Bloody hell, we need to warn Miss Granger. She, Mrs. ex-Malfoy was supposed to have gone with the mystics, to learn to be holy. Some kind of holy, ha. I was guarding the room during the divorce proceedings, and he fought it until the end. It wasn't pretty. Yeah, no doubt, Malfoy will kill them, and apparently he doesn't need a wand. Or maybe he is hiding one. This is bad, what should we do?"

"Maybe would be better to warn Mrs. Whatever."

This was bound to end bad. Now, hopefully Miss Granger was safe. They decided to wait. So far all was quiet. They needed to talk to her; otherwise, they would have a duel and a few casualties.

A/n Nearly over, but my muse made Lucius too nasty, I think he needs a time out, a long, long time. Not sure...


	4. Chapter 4 2nd Pub of Findings

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Sorry, I posted the draft file in error and for being hasty. Here it goes again.**

 **In the room**

Lucius was in trouble, the witch was a handful, and his mind was in shambles. Sensory input was occupying most of his brain's processing power. You know, akin to one game using all your system's resources, and there isn't any juice left to run other apps. Yup, the only App presently running was the Hermione App, specifically how her her body felt on his shoulder.

 _Her skin is so soft and so, so, so_. One of his hands was over her now-bare-legs since her dress had bunch leaving them uncovered, and her breasts were smashed on his back; the worst was her bum, so near his face. Gods, her scent was making him dizzy; he could smell her clean sex, _gods, she smells of delights, I'm f.u.c..._

He often told Snape, "Severus, whereas my nose might not be as long as yours, it is a honed olfactory too." While he might have been right, his great sense of smell was working against him. And he, Lucius Malfoy, the evil Death Eater, hater of Muggles, kidnapper of his son, was no longer in control. He was in a true state of arousal, but more probable, he was under a powerful enchantment.

 _Unseen and unheard, one of her guardian spirits, labeled '1,' and not really an angel, better as far down as possible, was laughing at Lucius. 'He had it coming, how did he dare to call her names, when he should be genuflecting in her presence. Let him suffer.' He ascertained._

 _The other one, or '2,' also_ _not quite an angel, but much nicer than '1,' for once agreed with '1,' and gave him a thumbs up._

 _What neither liked was that Lucius was equally affecting her. They both wanted better for her._

Hermione was thinking that he felt like Draco, a little broader but even their scent was the same. Damn, she was in trouble city, in trouble with a capital T. Now she understood Draco, _what had he said? Ah, yes, "Darling if you would let him just touch you, just once, you... " You what? No, I didn't pay attention, his tongue was doing its best. Surprise, it was always the same; face it, I am powerless against Draco's charms._

He slid her onto the bed, but a nagging thought wouldn't cease. His nose had detected a familiar smell. _Where, who, what did it mean? Forget it, later_.

Without hesitation he sat by her side, and wrapped his arms firmly around her body. Hermione was acting dazed, "Too bad that you and Draco aren't meant for each other, then I could invoke the Lady of the Man..." he'd nearly said the perfect combo, but he felt a pair of cold hands wrap around his throat, and couldn't complete the sentence. Nevertheless, the web's noose tightened around his neck.

That was the problem with all Dark charms, their effects might not be agreeable to all those involved, but once in place, they were predators. And as such, the victims were identified, and the charms stayed on after their victims, until they gobbled they did ther job, like it or not. That is the danger, sometimes they worked on your favor

 _From their unseen vintage point, both self-appointed guardian 'angels' agreed that Lucius was scum, not good enough for…their 'Precious.' About Hermione's new appellative, they had heard Draco's name for her, when they'd spied on him, and the name stuck. But, of course, if she really wanted him... they would reconsider, she could have whatever she wished._

 _'My Precious can have whatever sh…'_

 _'Not yours, M.I.N.E., don't call her yours, filthy snake._ '2' _interrupted._

Meanwhile, Lucius touched her arm, "Darling, your skin is so soft, I am sure it is like nothing I ever touched before."

She couldn't associate this Lucius with the one just minutes before.

He leaned and ran his lips up and down her arm.

"So sweet smelling, so exquisite …"

He caressed the sides of her breasts, they both shuddered, and he groaned.

Without thinking, and in a fevered frenzy, his lips ran up and down her neck, along her shoulders, and back up to her mouth. His lips covered hers; lips closed and only caressing hers. It was enough.

Deep keening sounds came from a lust drugged Lucius. His previous feelings about her all forgotten, for now.

He held her face with both hands and his kiss deepened. He was hungry for a female, but more than anything, for her.

The taste of her mouth was sweeter than Narcissa's ever was, his tongue tasted hers, gods he wanted more. More, more.

His hand lowered and pulled her dress down, and his hand gently caressed her bare breasts, moving from one to the other, learning her. Their feel made him moan; he stretched closer to her; his body partially covering her body. His lips moved and sucked hers gently, but the kiss was gathering speed. His hips pressed on. The pressure on his cock made his back arch. He wanted this witch, he was hard and ready.

She wasn't with Lucius, in her mind she was with Draco. She could hear him, deep in her head, _Love, you feel so good, I miss you. Before I cannot think any more, listen... oh gods, what was it? Love you._ He sounded so real _._

His hand lowered to her belly, _Yes, oh, yes_ , he thought, _so near_...

And...he let her go as if she was poison, and jumped away from her to an standing position.

"Shit, oh shit," he mumbled. Holy of holiest, he'd recognized the scent, and the fact he was ready to shag, and that his cock was actually dripping; it wasn't a fake potion-induced hardness, he had wanted to shag others, the desire was there, and could even pretend, but the spontaneous physical was not there, like now.

Since ages gone, at the time when babies were 'stolen ' from a witch, and implanted in another, a way to 'steal' babies, magically superior babies, the Malfoy made a dark charm. It was made to detect if their offspring had been stolen. The charm was created with the afterbirth of their babies and with the powered bones of long dead Malfoy children. The charm had been respectfully buried in one of their secret places. Ever since, Malfoy born could smell the scent of a Malfoy baby, around the 6th week of gestation, and already could feel the new life whenever they placed a hand over the witch's womb.

The basic scent of a Malfoy bride was forever changed, and that was the first delicious smell. A bride, a bride because only brides could get pregnant from Draco.

 **Draco.**

Draco had felt the life as well when Lucius made contact, "Oh, no, she is going to kill me." He worried for a millisecond but a giant happy grin replaced the worried face. He didn't want her to work, he hated sharing her, with all those low class Minister bureaucrats. "She'll get over, I just wished that I could have been there to prepare her, and lie my way out. True, I deactivated her Muggle contraceptive thingy, she got at the Muggle healers. Perhaps, she won't suspect me. "

 **At the resort's suite**.

The Aurors were madly trying to knock the door down. Or so Lucius thought, fat chance, he had made it unbreakable, albeit he could now hear them. They were trying to neutralize his magic, "Good Luck," was his response.

He had jumped to get away from temptation, and now stood away from her; albeit, with a clear view of her naked torso. Unfortunately, that was much more he could handle. Consequently, he was ready to run to her side to taste, kiss, and caress every inch of her body; hence, he was having problems thinking clearly, much less speak coherently.

He was searching the reason why he should mind her and wasn't sure any more. He'd always believed Mudblood skins probably felt slimy, like a toad, and maybe smelled like a swamp, and he'd been 100% wrong.

She was all that he could wish in a witch.

And…fuc... Oh Draco, fuc. Draco...bloody hell...she was lovely, and he alone had doomed himself.. he was fuc...

Yes, yes, you are.

Lucius looked around, he thought he had heard two laughs, one rather sinister. He was now going crazy.

Hermione was staring at him coldly. She sat slowly and pulled her dress up, stood right in front of him, her brows knitted, and the tips of her hair now colored bright red.

"Too muddy for you? You did something to me and now you…you…" Her breathing was loud, trying to calm herself, before the fire and glowing eyes showed.

"Stop, stop, right, there." He raised his hand.

He didn't feel like talking. He was seeing how he had messed up. If she were Draco's wife, nothing to be done now. Plus she was carrying an heir, make that two, but it was too soon to know not soon maybe the dat...shit. He was doomed to a cold life. Muddy or not, she was..hmm.

And by the way her normal scent was very familiar. Her magic was rather... think about later, time to act.

"No, no, my dear, you are taking this wrong, ehem, I just realized that I was acting disrespectful." He tried to look innocent, to seem guileless.

"Dear witch, your dress is fine, if you like it. You know best , but of course some of those wizards are too forward. '"

Now she was looking at him like he had grown horns. He needed to leave, and go…and…he needed to try to back track. Mudblood or not, she was a Lady Malfoy, and absolutely lickable.

Her eyes were half closed, looking at him while shaking her head, and her arms crossed. _She look_ _s like a fine dessert, one to be carefully sampled, to slide my tongue here and there, trying to figure out the tastiest... to …stop it Malfoy, clear your mind_

After much effort, being his most charming self, he finally soothed her, and talked her into wearing a light wrap.

"Their cooling charms are way too cold, " he started.

"Yes, you might be right. And why should I care?"

"Just thinking, do you have a light wrap, but of course if you don't, I saw some lovely ones in the boutique here at the resort. If you would allow me, I'd get you one as a peace offer. "

He gave her the young-boy-eager-to-please Malfoy look, already used excessively by Draco, yet totally adorable. He hadn't fooled her for a minute. She still couldn't figure out why the total turn around change, and she wanted to find out. Meanwhile, she'd throw him a bone, he wanted her to hide her charms, and she found his jealousy sweet. Draco was exactly like him. She had to control a giggle.

"No need, I have one that is perfect," she pulled out a white Estonian lace wrap, that she had since she was a baby. She had two, and had misplaced the second, just couldn't remember where she had stored it. Now she knew, that it was made of the wool of rare magical llamas, wool that stayed soft, and kept you comfortably warm. She assumed it was her mother's. Her mother, she wished that she could talk to her. Perhaps, she'd be able to understand why she had never looked for her. She wanted a mother, someone to trust. She felt very alone, with Draco missing and Harry gone.

 _Your doing, evil snake. You did it so my sweet love, my beloved witch, would think that our baby was dead. Making everyone think that dead baby was her._

 _Fool, I didn't do it. Someone else did it. Why would I have made them stop trying to find her? And see, she was still using the wrap I brought her when our baby was born. That is the one. She had it over our baby._

 _Mine._

And the argument kept going.

Lucius was puzzled looking at the wrap. He had brought several for gifts other had requested for their witches, only the very rich could afford them . They were made with the wool from the Llamas in his Peru's properties. The color was unique, white with silvery undertones, and they had been made in the last century. They still had a few hundred in storage.

"It is exquisite, very rare, where did you get it, if I may ask ?"

"No, you may not. "

He clenched his teeth, and started to say something, but remembered his charm campaign.

"Ah, a lover's gift, " he tried a more subtle approach.

"Maybe, and then maybe not. "

He shrugged his shoulders. It was okay, he needed to look in the old records, each had a number hidden in the pattern, he memorized it.

"Shall we?"

He opened the door for her and stepped to the side to let her pass.

A blast hit his chest, and he went down. Four masked males wearing the resorts uniforms, had also taken Hermione at the same time and placed her in a large trunk. The Aurors were also out and tied together. They took the trunk into a hotel limousine; and the American Wizard that Lucius had fought with earlier that day, sat inside.

Lucius came back after hearing someone call his name, over and over. When he opened his eyes, the Aurors where still out. Who had called him? Probably his own mind. He had his wand, pointed it to untied the Aurors, and to wake them up.

"We had ordered tea, and when we opened …not sure, I guessed we were attacked."

"Someone took her, notify the local Aurors let's go, they are as good as dead. " Lucius was in killer mode. Nobody took a pregnant Malfoy witch. This was personal.

Nobody disagreed. They used the resort phones to notify the Resort and the local authorities. They closed the room, pulled out their brooms out the broom closet, and left the room.

They were turning the corner when they heard people singing silly songs, they sounded very loud and drunk. The Aurors immediately recognized the voice, but it was too late. They were face to face with the Black sisters, a young witch who looked a lot like Narcissa with Lestrange hair, three Lestrange wizards, and two other young wizards; all very rowdy, singing and dancing, forming a conga line.

Singing and dancing until they came face to face with Lucius. Who stood frozen looking at Narcissa Dressen in Muggle clothes that rivaled Hermione's, and was dancing in between the Lestrange brothers...until they saw Lucius.

a/n are we having fun yet?


	5. Chapter 5 Discoveries

**The Fallen Tin Soldiers**

Lucius looked at Narcissa up and down, his eyes turned grey cold. What to say?

He then moved his eyes surveying the lot without blinking once, it was rather eerie. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head towards the Aurors, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

The Aurors expelled a breath of relief, until seconds later. Lucius rapidly turned his head back towards the dancers, raised his hand on the air, then pointed his finger once, twice, trice, and after a slight hesitation a fourth time and everyone heard soft clicking sounds, and saw tiny toy soldiers bouncing across the tiled floor. Next he opened his hand and, one by one, four miniature tin figurines levitated to his hand; they were the two Lestrange brothers, Narcissa, and the double crossing Andromeda, who had quickly hidden at the end of the conga line. All took but seconds and was over before anybody could react.

Finally, he made a sweeping motion, and the rest of the dancers appeared dazed and drugged; their memories of the last minutes wiped clean. He then put the figurines inside a medallion that opened as a locket, "Later, I don't have time now for this rubbish."

He looked at the rest of the dazed conga dancers as if they were rubbish, "Don't look too hard for your leading dancers, they are a **little**...tired." And then zeroed on the young Narcissa look alike, "You are duly noted, I am not blind." She paled and looked away.

Quickly, he computed Narcissa's yearly extended and inconvenient visits to keep the older Lestrange company, more than once during Draco's birthdays making him upset, aha. He remembered his young son always sad because his mommy had an urgent commitment, "Darling, it will be really boring, you will be much better here; we can celebrate again...two birthdays, you are so lucky." Indeed, so lucky, betraying his son, the Black traitor had made her choices. Later...he would deal with the entire lot; now to rescue the real Malfoy witch.

The Aurors, although not happy with the scary magic display, thought the Lucius' move both amazing and well done; he had gained their admiration. In their view they all had it coming. Thus, they laughed and ran with Lucius; they would later rescue the fallen tin casualties.

Of course, all had seen the Narcissa's Black double with the Lestrange coloring, and neither one of them wanted to be one of the tin soldiers. They all had messed with the most dangerous of Anacondas, Lucius was a deadly snake, which it made it not their problem.

Lucius spotted the American when he opened the car window and made a Muggle obscene gesture that meant nothing to Lucius. He had waited to taunt them, imbecile. A stupid arrogant move because now they knew who might be behind the kidnapping.

"The idiot's name is Marcus, with the Yank's group. Have him looked up. I think his own people despise him," Lucius smirked, and said, "Do you have brooms with you? The witch must be awake, look at the back of the Muggle carriage,"and he smiled with pride. The Malfoy witch was indeed powerful, and she belonged to the Malfoy. He switched his allegiances with lighting speed, whatever worked to his best advantage, and she worked out just fine.

They looked at the back of the car, it was flashing, "Help, help," the four laughed. "Idiots," they all said. She was too clever to be outsmarted by those rookies.

Her 'angels' hooted, and laughed watching her cleverness, both attributing it to her alleged inherited talents. Nevertheless, both were happy to see her already freeing herself. It was a matter of minutes before she was free.

"She is just like her father, " both ascertained in unison. This time no dispute ensued, both too engrossed with the ongoing playing action. They were also trying to get along, it seemed as if they combined their ghostly energy together in harmony, they could materialize and could do much more for short periods of time. The later was a dangerous and scary discovery.

 **At Malfoy Island- The Cave**

Draco had managed to escape, he had recognized the room he was in, he had a sudden flash. He had played in this room when he was young, last time he was, not sure maybe he was seven or eight. A time, his dad had brought to the island to celebrate his birthday because his mother had to go somewhere else. The room had an armoire with doors front and back. He hoped to be right and went for it. He stepped into the armoire, pushed the back and stepped into a large cave.

Aha, the door was a magic pass into the 'Pirate's Cave' where he had played with some of the less known, but no less real island inhabitants. A very scary bunch, everyone would have had heart failure had they known the identity of his not make-believe 'playmates.'

His father had dismissed Draco's childhood stories as imaginary; he just remembered and wondered why he had forgotten about this.

"Draky, (his father's childhood name for him,) you need to land on the real world. Remember you are a Malfoy, the Black is purely incidental, simply your mother was only the means for you to be here; hence we come here alone, and it is our secret. Now, let's check your legendary cave."

And every time his father opened the armoire, there wasn't a back door, not even once. Lucius was a playful and doting father, a young wizard willing to play games with his young son, and one intent in teaching him not be a Black. By now, he thought of his mother's blood as purely incidental; which he soon would find out that it really was. Shortly after Lucius started to 'play' with him, Draco 'forgot' his not so imaginary childhood friends. Something his father had screamed about, something like 'leave my son alone' and 'not like you.' And memories of the two of them running fast, with him crying for his friends, not sure, but the memories were sad. Come to think of it, he had totally forgot about the cave until now.

He was deep in his thoughts when a loud squeal of delight greeted him. There in the corner, on the humongous throne made out shells, pearls, gold, gleaming gems, and pieces of sunken ships, such as masts, sat the shadowy figure of his childhood memories.

"Why were you gone for so long, you forgot to come the last time you were invited to tea," the voice sounded a bit put out. "Did that ungrateful father of yours do something?" A loud harrumph and, "yes he must, silly, no sense, the nerve, what happened?"

"Ah, hmm, you know, I have no idea," he did, his father must have compulsed him, maybe he had a reason. It felt as if he had. Something about, hmm…He remembered, his father had been concerned he was going 'Black.' Now he wondered, he would just ask him.

"Well, no worries, my time doesn't run the same as yours; for me it was only a short while. But my, how you have grown, you remind me of your great-great-grandfather Centurion, a handsome devil. Too bad your father closed the doors to us. Ah, that reminds me, it is time you meet those who waited for you to be grown, remember you wanted to meet them, but we, well, didn't trust you would guard our secrets. Come let's go to the gardens," the very, very, very large figure stood up.

Draco was tempted, but remembered the matter on hand. "Later, I promise, I won't forget this time. You see my wife is with child and…" he couldn't finish, many voices broke in joyful exclamations. Heavy steps could be heard entering the enormous cave, and others came out from the shadows.

"Yes, oh yes, the long awaited children, the mother a daughter of two fathers from darkness and light, her healing touch, the babes, praise the above. I was sure you were the one."

And Draco felt his body lifted and passed as if he were a babe, many were there wanting to greet him. He remembered more and smiled happily. He was kissed on their style, and he smiled more. All would be well. He reveled in the great feeling to be loved so.

A while later, he found himself by the shore. He was armed with new knowledge, and with the key to the future; as well as, with the responsibility to come back with his wife to be introduced and greeted properly…and to embrace all that she would need to accept. No that it was nefarious, just different, hmm, very. He made a face, she might be unhappy.

The Draco now standing by the edge of the ocean, was no quite the same wizard who had gone into the armoire, he wasn't neither an impostor, nor possessed, just not the same, and he was a lot taller. He smiled, his eyes had a not so human glow, as he remembered the reason behind his father's and his own magical powers.

Only something bothered him, who had two fathers? Not Hermione, she had only one...and wait children, as in more than one?

"Hurrah," now she was stuck to him. He did a warrior's dance around the beach, not a bit sorry about his manipulation, of playing little tricks too make sure that his witch stayed with him. He sang and laughed, and jumped up and down when he saw the approaching ship. He took off his linen tunic and used it to call the attention of the ship's occupants. Seemingly unnecessary, since they were coming on his direction.

They were not the only ones coming, an alarm had gone off at the villa on the other side of the island. They were looking for him, and he was aware of their fast approach. Damn he had no wand, and wonder if he had enough magic to Apparate inside the ship.

He looked at the sky and saw his winged guardians they had found him and decided to try. Worse case scenario, he would fall in shark infested waters, and so what? He smiled feeling sorry for the sharks.

He yelled to his father's minions, or so he called them, "Adios amigos," learned from the Spanish lessons he'd taken to be prepared for the convention, and Apparated right on the ship.

The flying guardians never left the island until they were prepared, and they were not. Not that they cared or worried, his 'escape' suited them well; while they kept their word to their liege, as well as they could, they were glad to see him get 'away.' It worked out for them.

 **The Rescue Party**

"We need to turn around before my father's other minions catch up with us." Draco sat down with a cup of tea. "And thanks Ron, how is Emilia? Is she well?"

"Yes, she is now six months pregnant, but I still haven't figured out how to tell my family. Imagine, they will have a cow whenever they find out I married into your family, even if she is a third cousin. Emily is unhappy of having to hide our love." Ron seemed a little upset.

"I understand your dilemma, my father is the same. What do you know of my witch?"

"She is with your father at the meeting in Spain. One of my mates, an Auror who is helping me, has told me..well.. that he is being himself, ehem."

"An arse, I can see that. He'll never learn, and he is...hmm...what is the well suited Muggle expression, ah, yes, he is shooting himself on the foot… what is he shooting, an arrow? Who cares, it is his future. Anyway, what has he told her? How is he explaining my absence?"

"He had told everyone that you went after your mother," at this Ron blushed to his ears, and Draco's radar went up.

"Why did you blush after mentioning my mother? Spill it, what do you know? And my father is an idiot, anybody can see thru that lie."

Ron sighed, "Your mother is not with Harry's crazies. She has married your father's cousins, the Lestrange brothers, and it gets worse, " he looked at Draco, whose eyes seemed empty, he appeared kind of frozen, "I will just come out and say it, you have a sister, a little older than you."

The ocean waves got quite high, and a wave of heat hit Ron. Draco was looking scary, his eyes had an eerie look and were glowing. He seemed to be bigger, surely that was a mirage.

Draco breathed deeply, he would deal with his mother later. He had seen the cozy sisterhood between his aunt Andy and his mom. They were always whispering, and he caught his uncles names here and there. Thank the gods, they were not related, he called them uncles on Bellatrix account.

Now it all made sense, his mother dashing out three or four times a year, to look over the older Lestrange, so alone with their sons in Azkaban. Nah, she was going to see…her daughter. It irked him, almost every year she was gone for his birthday…hmm. She should have done things differently. But blatantly lying to his father that had never, ever had even looked at other witches, well,…

"Wait, did you say she married the brothers as in two?'"

Ron nodded. Bloody mess, his mother had gone down one notch, she was even disloyal to Bellatrix, who protected his mother all her life. Demented and evil, yes, but a loving sister she was. Whatever, it was his mother loss'; moreover, she had a lot of explaining to do. Maybe it was for the best, as he had been reminded today. She wasn't worthy, and now he understood their cryptic words, and they were right, loyalty was a must.

"Well. No need to dwell on that, my father is sure to take the affair into his own hands. A cold blooded killer he is not, but who knows, maybe grandchildren will make him softer."

"Mate, is she?" Ron asked and Draco nodded, and he slapped Malfoy's arm payfully.

"Congratulations, Hermione is going to be a mother, imagine that." Ron smiled happily, and he sounded a bit wicked, "Harry will have kittens, surely he will be be very upset. He behaved like a jerk with Hermione, he told me her that her father could be either be someone he knew, or more than likely was Voldemort. So what? It isn't her fault. And you are lucky because he was thinking on proposing, later when he could forgive her. When I wanted her for my own," Ron stopped and breathed deeply, his technique to control his residual anger.

"Yeah, he told me that he was yet to decide between Ginny and Hermione. Of course, we argued, and I was unhappy until the day I met Emilia at the club. Yes, another one that gets what he deserves."

They both laughed with impish glee. Draco had no lost love for Potty, and like to have one on Scar-Head. Good thing he had left, he'd convinced her to be his with Harry out the way, and with his intentionally timely introduction of Emilia he took care of Ron. And while it was true that being Voldemort's child wasn't optimal, she was still his naughty, delectable witch. Darn he missed her, her boudoir games, so hot, her mouth around his…forget it, later, he need it to concentrate.

Ron was staring, Draco was taller, when did he get that tall? His hair was much longer, nearly down his waist, whiter than ever. With the breeezes blowing it, it made him look like a warrior of ages long gone. He truly looked different, wearing the heavy silver and gem cuff around one wrist, and a leather and shells bracelet around the other; his arms covered with strange symbols, made of a translucent paint that made his skin seem multi-hued...Even his eyes...

"Well. No need to fret, so what else is new?" Draco's voice brought him back.

"You know, you look really changed, you are even taller than your father, oh well; Hermione is still fighting her mother, not wanting to forgive her, poor witch. By the way, Ginny found new evidence, and Zacharias is now convinced that Hermione is his sister."

An owl flew over them and dropped a tube, which fell like a missile right on top of Draco's head. It was clearly intentional.

"Oy, stupid bird, I know him, it is L'roy's cousin, a bad seed," Draco rubbed his head, "here, you read."

"Damm, you have a hard head. Hermione has been taken, they lost track of the Muggle car, it got lost inside a cloud of smoke, and it just vanished. Wow, your father converted your mother, her two husbands, and her sister into tin soldiers." Ron read.

At the last, they had to smile, then Draco's mien had changed, now he was worried, "Who took her?"

"A Yank Wizard, his name is Marcus."

"How fast can we get to shore, we cannot fly the brooms over the ocean, and how long to the next Portkey?"

"About four or five hours to shore, from there to the next Portkey, hmm, we could fly and then Apparate, five hours? Portkey to Spain's resort about 30 minutes."

"Wait there, Draco had just heard his witch, _'Draco, my love, help me, they say our marriage is not valid across the pond. They are using me, to marry...Gods, I feel sick, my belly hurts..."_

It was the my belly hurts what did it. He called for help and tried in vain to reconnect with her to no avail. He'd felt her anguish, strangely he also felt two life forms in distress; those were his babies. Triple fudge...He blamed his father, this was all his fault. His idiocy had left his witch unprotected, and the mere though of losing her made him feel totally desolate. But not for long.

* * *

a/n Hmm, island inhabitants? Imagine, Ron as a good guy, why not? Only one more chapter with an end of sorts.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

**Draco**

Seconds later they were flying fast. Ron was not sure how, maybe someone was holding him, not sure. Or was he sitting, it was a strange sensation as if his senses were lulled.

At the end one of the plugs fell, and he heard, "Thanks, yes, no, hard feelings my father..l...yes…"

It was very warm, the mask just dissapeared; they were outside the resort. Draco saw his father he was pacing talking to a large group. Ron saw him with his Auror mates and the Spanish Aurors. He looked angry.

Lucius stepped back at seeing Draco, dressed in shorts and a light jumper, he grimaced, "Oh, oh," he was quiet. Draco started talking before reaching him. He saw how much bigger he looked, and twisted his lips looking guilty and worried. He suspected he had been found out, and many were unhappy with him.

"I will settle with you later, the islanders are unhappy with you. They said your charm to make me forget didn't show any sportsmanship. It was very poor of you, take partial gifts and discard the others, I was ask to convey this message: you can run but you cannot hide, and nobody can change their nature, and to be sure to change your ways… About mother later, well done, I heard." Lucius breathed easier at the last statement.

"What you did to me was wrong, so you know I'm thinking of letting you out in the cold; don't think I will forget, your fault I wasn't here to protect my witch.."

Draco was pulling Lucius aside as he talked. He lowered his voice even more.

"You knew how I felt, and I was willing. It was well, our magic makes it so, even if it is forbidden. Now with your engineered trickery, and add what you did to me when I was young, you might be seeing years of a very cold bed. We are married but she dreaded you. It was her idea to hide it. Ah, she actually felt sorry for you. And she was upset with her mother, a w.i.t.c.h. Aha, you blew it! She was abducted when she was a babe, and she is as Pureblood as they come." His mien was totally unfriendly, and Lucius was paler and paler.

And even lower, "Not only she carries the future in her womb, but she might be losing the babies."

"Enough talking," Lucius finally interjected.

"Wait, I think I know where they took her. Marcus is as foolish as they come, and he thinks she is for him. His plan is to marry her and to hold the Ministry for ransom. He had asked me to go with him…imbecile, he wants us to sell our gold cheap." Neither seemed happy and both looked extremely angry.

"Does anyone one where de la Plata's villa is? Marcus is his cousin, but de La Plata doesn't get along with him."

One of the Aurors knew. "Can we apparate?"

"No, they are of shore, in an old Fortress on an island."

"How soon by broom and a speed boat?"

"Draco, one of us, you know, is he gone? And is he mad at me?" Meaning the transport.

"Nah, it is one of the brothers, the ones like us would be killing everyone they disliked, to include you. Ron thinks he is gone, but he is still waiting there. And yes, everyone at Malfoy Island is peeved with you. Aha, the brothers as well, because they cannot disobey and you know it. Don't lie, don't try. Axion is there in the garden. He is most displeased." Draco's smile was feral, his teeth not quite human.

"Son you go with with the Aurors, I am more ruthless than you. Trust me, let me make it up to you, and to our new Malfoy Lady." Lucius begged.

Draco knew his father was ruthless and agreed, besides he knew that he was truly contrite. His father was now an open book. He walked to the Aurors.

"Father, err, he will come later," and they took up in their brooms after sending owls for reinforcements.

A large shadow moved over the flying brooms. "What was that...what was that? Maybe a muggle plane?" The Aurors asked, and Ron smiled, who the hell knew.

 **An island near a Spanish coast**.

Hermione was locked in a well appointed room, a room? Nope, a prison was more like it. No windows, just walls, and a door made of solid silver; aha, a special prison.

She was beyond angry, her hair tips were actual flames, well fake flames, nevertheless, and her eyes…hmm, you could say more red than orange. She felt boiling inside. She wanted to kill Marcus the arrogant fool. He wanted to marry her. Ha, ha, ha. He would wait for a long time.

How she wished to be able to transform into something and attack the idiots. They had tied her hands afraid of her magic. At least her stomach wasn't hurting, very nasty cramps. Her period was very late, hopefully not now.

In the corner of the room she could see, no, no way. She rubbed her eyes, once, twice, opened one eye, then the other, and yes, the same.

"Kitten, it is me, your father, " an old friend smiled.

"You are my father, phew, what a relief, I…"

"He is wrong. It is all explainable, he is a dreamer, hmm," the other said.

He saw Hermione's eyes, she made him cringe, she was not happy.

"I meant, look at the company he kept."

"And what was wrong with it?" Her tone was frosty.

"Err, well, all that nonsense of all being equal, ha."

"Not equal, so what, you called me a Mudblood, so how can you spot which magic is pureblood magic? Why could you not see who I was? I tell you why Mr. Darkness, because you couldn't tell, you assumed I was a Mudblood and you nearly killed me."

The Apparition waved his hand in dismissal, "We are digressing, the point is I am your father, I tried to tell him."

"No, no, I was the only one with her."

"Did she tell you that? Naughty witch, not true, albeit I cannot lie, not if I want to guard my daughter, and quiet. Okay, I kind of tricked her, I polyjuiced into you, err, more than once. Ehem."

"You dirty scum, only because we cannot fight I hold my tongue."

"Wait, she was pregnant to my dismay, but I told your mom, I added my make into your body. Okay, and since you were already formed, I had to share with you."

He looked deflated, and the other was all pumped because, he thought he was right. Hermione was his child.

No, he wasn't right, "She is actually an unique child, you see, I loved her mother, but she wouldn't have me, she is bo…"

"Aghhh, quiet," she put her hands over her ears as when she was little.

"Yes you have two fathers, and I have to share my only child with him. With a Black."

Sirius guffawed, "And I have to share my daughter with Voldemort, that is rich."

Hermione covered her eyes, "This is not possible, human studies say it is not possible, maybe some traits, but no…"

Tom interrupted her, "My dear, wait, It is here, I can show you."

He placed a hand over head. Letters formed over her head with a short floating video of a fetus divided into two and reforming together.

Hermione Smith daughter of two fathers, the letters shone over her, Sirius Black, Isadora Smith and Tom Riddle.

She leaned and threw up.

Both fathers ran one with a wet towel, the other with a glass of tea.

For the first time they really cooperated if not they would go poof. As they did they turned more solid, they looked at each other and grinned. They were onto something, anything for their princess.

She liked the semi solid hands cleaning her and loving her, maybe it would be good, and they both loved her, that much she could feel.

"Why did you allow Bellatrix to hurt me and my mother to lie about me being dead. I grew up with parents who feared me and punished me daily." Tears ran down her face. "I was beaten when I tried to fly, and whenever I did anything."

"Daughter, never, I didn't know. I tried following them, but they had help. I came within hours of getting you back, but I found out that they had disappeared."

"Yes, sure don't believe him." Sirius said and fade out some.

"It is true, it was Bellatrix, she was always following me. She planted a dead infant which she regrettably killed, a magic babe. She killed Sirius because of you, she was afraid he would figure it out. And she was always alerting them whenever I was near them. Finally, you were found dead. The babe had your signature, Bellatrix did it with the Grangers help."

"The bitch," Sirius growled. "We need to find her and get her."

"No, don't I was given a lesser sentence on Dumbledore's account. Let her be." Tom Riddle shuddered. "She had no excuse, she was bad. I heard she is the mistress of a real nasty demon." He looked afraid.

"Okay my witch, now lets get you and the babies out of here." Tom concentrated in appearing normal.

"Wait there, babies?" she looked a Sirius.

"You didn't know?"

"The coniving two faced …oh Draco, bad wizard. I said no babies for a few years, you marry a snake and..."She smiled, he wanted babies, her Draco.

"So how can you two Apparition daddies get me and your grandchildren out."

They both looked delighted with the word grandchildren, good for Draco. The looked at each other with male complicity.

"We can teach you, and you are charged with Magic, only need to call it.. here." Tom-daddy pointed at his head.

"And does an Animagus appeal to you. Let me see," Sirius prod her. And she complied calling as Tom-daddy told her.

"Wow, yes, I like it. "Sirius exclaimed. Three evil laughters joined, rather sinister.

"Nobody messes with our precious," the daddies said in unison, they both agreed again and looked more solid.

Hermione felt bad for her mother, she hadn't lied. And being the child of Sirius was good, that was her hope, her mother had told her the story...except Tom, he was no longer Voldemort, and he also was her daddy, kind of sweet. Oh well, she just wanted to punish Marcus. As for Draco…hmm, and Lucius…hmm. Had Ron been able to rescue him?

 **Lucius tries**

On the way, he decided to make amends. One of the brothers on his employment, a stone gargoyle in his increased form over 12 meters tall with a wing span of 36 meters, carried him on his arms. He, Axiom, otherwise not talkative had plenty to say.

"Liege, you should not have asked us to watch over the young master. The 'others' are most displeased with us. They want to challenge us, and we have lived in peace for 2500 years until now. We advised you not to ask us, and now they are up in arms, and they want to punish us, all because of you."

Lucius no longer wanted to make amends, so he had made a mistake, so what? It was his right. Was it? He was about to find out.

"It will take the young mistress. They are willing if she would ask them; and they want to help with the babes. Well, we all do, it is a big event."

Lucius mouth pursed in disagreement. "No, neither the witch, nor the babes, they are too precious, not negotiable."

"Sire it would be most regrettable if I were to drop you, don't you think? I am not sure how we will fare with them. They said she is the one with two fathers, it will be good for all. She will have the healing touch, just imagine."

Poppycock not such thing, not even a Malfoy, or who knows…hmm. Lestrange…aghh no, not the Lestrange, he felt like dropping their sorry selfs in the waters below.

"I don't know yet. But I am sure we can talk about it. Right now let's see what we can do. For now, you can disguise back to your normal look."

Draco was fuming with the reports of his dad's misbehavior, but even Ron was laughing at the tin soldiers bit. It was well deserved. What was his mother thinking? He remembered all the summers without his mother and felt angry. She chose one child over the other, he remembered maybe two birthdays with his mom, and his father serving as a friend, father and mother. True he had spoiled him rotten. Oh well, he loved his dad. Why hadn't his mother brought the sister, he wouldn't have minded a playmate.

Smith whispered, "Seems like your mother was lovers with the younger Lestrange since always, and worse, there is a baby with them, when your mother left she was well into the pregnancy, the nurse was looking for your Mom earlier."

Draco growled, it was a nasty scary sound that made everyone step back. She had told her father that her womb wasn't right, yeah, sure.

"Did you just growl?"

Draco was quieting himself, he needed to control his emotions, "No, not a real growl, I am not a monster, just anger." Albeit some of you might think otherwise if you knew. And he snickered softly.

"And your sister is barely one year younger, please control yourself. How she got away with it is anyone's guess."

"You know? I'll let Dad decide, whatever he thinks they have coming let it be. But I will make sure she returns all the Malfoy jewels she took. I gifted them to her when she told me they meant so much to her. Betrayal is a no-no in my book. Father might be a nasty Wizard but he never strayed, we Malfoy wizards never do. Sorry he was a jerk, he cannot help, but he will change. How much further?"

Lucius and his companion had already landed under a concealment charm.

They went around, "Liege she is in, but in a place without window and a heavy silver door. "

"Why silver?"

"No idea."

"Ah, now I remember, the matador is a de La Plata, they were silver alchemists."

"It is heavily warded, but so what. Whenever you are ready Liege."

"It is okay to be a little intimidating, and this would be a good time to welcome my other self. It has been trying to come out for days."

As they advanced into the old Spanish fortress, they both transformed.

Marcus was opening the door, "I am coming in babe, hope you are…"

"Stay there, where is she? Nice and easy."

"Roooooaaaaarrr."

Marcus took off running with a lioness with a flaming head and red eyes right on his tail, too scared to pull his wand. Screams could be heard from the other direction.

Unfortunately Hermione was feeling woozy, the effects of dehydration. She hadn't been given any fluids in hours, just the tea, and wasn't able to keep the form. Marcus looked back and saw the witch leaning against a wall.

"AH, naughty, naughty it was you."

And he started coming towards her. "No need to look so afraid is just I, your husband to be."

Hermione was petrified at the large monster coming right behind, but the monster winked an eye, a steel gray eye, a Malfoy eye. And she knew it to be either Lucius or Draco.

Marcus heard the big steps and looked behind, to late he was being held and hanging from a large claw.

Draco and the Aurors and Ron had docked and ran inside, the Fortress' gates were open and several wizards were running screaming.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Run to the boats there are monsters inside, a grey demon, and a sea serp...no, it was a Dragon, or maybe a giant, wings, teeth, don't know, a whatever, run for your lives."

"An illusion from Father," Draco winked to the Aurors, they all laughed."

They pointed their wands, and a net fell and trapped all eight wizards who kept crying, "We are going to be eaten, it burnt our hands. We don't have wands." They all talked at the same time and begged.

Coming out was Lucius and a tall male, not in wizard robes; he wore a hooded tunic. He carried Hermione, and behind them, tied to a magic rope a fainted Marcus levitated.

"Father we heard about your illusion, it was very convincing." Draco called loudly.

Lucius, confused for a second, answered, "The best, it was liberating, they ran and screamed like señoritas."

Most of the Aurors, with exception of the two Spanish witches, laughed.

Draco ran towards Hermione, she was pale, "Woozy, I think I need water."

 **Back**

Hermione sat away from the Malfoy, but kept looking at Draco, she liked the beard and the long hair, but she was unhappy, and why was he so big and tall. Adding all the pieces she knew better, that was no illusion.

Draco kept pointing at his lap and throwing her air kisses. Lucius leaned against the rail, his arms crossed, admiring the witch in front of him. He wasn't paying any attention to all the chatter around him. He was dying to ask Draco if he had been forgiven, a little? But Draco's evil eye had stopped him twice.

Ron sat by Hermione, and had a pillow on his lap where Hermione laid her head. His head was to the sky; he was enjoying the boat ride.

Right next to him Tom and Sirius in his dog form, sat. Nobody could see them, but both were eyeing Lucius Malfoy rather displeased, though they were glad for the rescue bit.

Hermione ignored Draco, a bit unhappy with the pregnancy trick, yet elated she was going to have his babies. Now, Lucius, hehe, an illusion, nope, rather awesome. Of course if he were different, he would have to be the meanest of them all, she giggled.

She looked to the side and saw her two body guards, bickering. Imagine, Voldie was her half daddy, he was actually kind of sweet. Really pregnancy was making her batty, but he had said she could levitate. Yes around Harry, he had told Ron she would be waiting for him, he would be surprised. He had told her about Dumbledore, and she wished for a time turner and bring little Tom to be loved. And Sirius, she loved him and wanted to see het mom.

"We are here, do you want to ride with me?" Draco's smile was too naughty.

"No, I want a broom. Did you forget?"

"I didn't, we don't have any extras. "

"No need, she can use mine, I am going the way I came."

"And what was it?" Hermione had him, "An illusion?"

"No, let's say you will meet him when we all go to the island." Draco told her and Lucius shook his head to say no, but fell Axiom's eyes and changed his mind.

When Hermione climbed on her broom, she fell woozy and stumbled. Draco ran and held her up. "I guess you ride on my broom," and softer, "hint, hint."

"In your dreams bad Draco, you tricked me." She looked cross.

"You don't want the babes?" He looked forlorn.

She wanted them. When she married, she knew who he was. Life with him would be an adventure, and the same with her two daddies, Lucius, her mom, and whatever lurked inside the Malfoy.

"Of course, I do, so tell me about the island…"

The End.

A/N It is at a good point to close it. Enough effort for this theme. What monster were they? Take your pick. Be well, and thank to those who took time to review.


End file.
